This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for speech recognition.
Some speech recognition systems require voices of a user to be preregistered. The preregistered voices are used as references in recognizing the contents of speech of the user.
Advanced speech recognition systems dispense with such voice preregistration and are usable by unspecified persons. The advanced systems include a word dictionary which holds standard voices in the form of parameters. During a speech recognition process, the patterns of input voices are compared with the pattern of standard voices.
"Simple Speech Recognition Method for Unspecified Speakers" by Niyada et al., in Meeting of the Acoustical Society of Japan, pp 7-8 (March 1986), discloses one example of such an advanced speech recognition system.